The Dark Revenge
by knightwalker314
Summary: "Dendam akan tetap terbalas. walau sejauh manapun kau berlari,namun suatu saat nanti hidupmu akan tengelam jauh dari sengalanya dan berubah menjadi sengsara. untuk.. selamanya. HunHan/gs
1. chapter 1

_"kita akan teruskan rancangan sebelumnya aku tahu kau dapat menyelesaikannya tanpa aku"_ \- kai

 _"aku yakin semasa pesta itu nanti dia akan menunjukkan dirinya. **pencundang** itu tidak akan berdiam diri lagi"_ -sehun

 _"kisah hitam itu masih menghantui dirimu?"_

 _"ya. bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih belum puas sehingga dendamku terbalas"_

 _"nyawa dibalas nyawa"_ \- chanyeol

TUNGGU DI CHAPTER DEPAN YA!! SEMAGAT! BARU ADA IDEA MAHU MENULISNYA. MOHON REVIEWNYA.

from me. chu~


	2. Chapter 1 (07-27 05:20:32)

Semoga terhibur dengan ff pertamaku..

.

.

.

 _storyline_

 _begin~_

"Akh!.. engghh..ahhh..ahkk..ah"

"teruskan mendesah jalang!"

 **PLAK!**

"AKH!" Seorang yeoja mendesah keras apabila vaginanya sedang disodok gila oleh seorang namja yang bisa dibilang pengila seks. Berkali-kali namja itu melesakkan batang kebanggaannya sehinggakan yeoja itu semakin mendesah. tidak jarang juga namja itu melayangkan tamparan kepada punggung montok yeoja itu sehinggakan bahagian itu saja berubah merah.

"ppallihh..oppahh..hmm" air liur yeoja itu mula meleleh keluar ,gaya doggy style yang dipilihnya memang sangat tepat untuk seks mereka.

"Apa kau sudah keluar?" nampaknya bukan hanya ada pasangan gila itu di bilik suite mewah yang sememangnya di tempah khas untuk one night stand.ternyata ada seorang namja yang sedari dari tadi sibuk meneguk wine berkadar rendah dengan ditemani pemandangan serta desahan menjijikkan.

"ahh.. sebentarhh..vaginahhnya..sudahh..mulaiihh..longgarhh" lelaki itu masih mengerakkan kebanggaannya.

"ck! sudah longgar tapi masih memilih mainan lama..dasar" decih lelaki itu yang masih dengan winenya.

"akuhh menyimpan yanghh baik untuk waktuhh yang terbaikhh."

Lelaki wine itu mula berdiri menatap sekilas ke arah pasangan gila itu sebelum berkata.

"nikmati tubuh jalangmu itu lalu setelah itu temui aku. selamat menikmati krystal jung" ujar lelaki itu pada yeoja yang sibuk mendesah lalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan tersebut yang masih berbagi kasih dan kenikmatan.

 **~dark revenge~**

jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan kris?" lelaki yang tadinya sedang berbagi sperma menjijikkan kini berada di depan seorang lagi namja yang bernama kris, mereka berada sebuah bilik.

"ini" kris memberikan sesuatu kepada lelaki yang sedang berdiri itu.

"apa ini?"

"surat perceraian"

lelaki yang sedang berdiri itu menatap tajam ke arah kris dan kris hanya memusingkan bola matanya.

"kau punya tangan punya mata. jadi buka dan bacalah!" ujar kris geram. lelaki itu hanya menganggap perkataan kris ibarat angin lalu terus membuka amplop yang kris beri tadi.

"wow! aku tidak menyangka mereka mempercepatkan proses pesta ini." lelaki itu tersenyum sinis.

"ku dengar tetua mengalami masalah jadi dia mempercepatkan pesta kali ini." balas kris.

"Dia akan pergi?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuatkan kris menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan sulit diperkatakan.

"sudah pasti dia akan pergi. aku yakin. lagipula dia itu-"

"sudah cukup! aku muak mendengar pujian berlebihan untuk dia! Ck! dia hanyalah anak yatim yang tidak punya apa apa hahaha" lelaki itu tertawa puas, mukanya mulai merah akibat kemarahan meluap.

"ya kau benar. kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. ada hal yang perlu aku uruskan." kris mula berdiri dari duduknya.

"kris.." panggil lelaki itu. kris menoleh tapi tidak menjawab.

"aku percaya padamu. jadi jangan musnahkan kepercayaan aku.baiklah teruskan kerjamu."

"sudah tentu. aku pergi mr.X" kris berlalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu(yang dipanggil mr.X) sendirian di ruangan itu.

"jangan khianatiku.. jangan pernah.."

 **~Dark Revenge~**

 **Tap...Tap...Tap** Tap

bunyi derapan tapak kaki seseorang mula bergema di sebuah lorong yang sepi dan malap.

 _'have you even seen your nightmare? well, i'm not.. but..they..have.'_

 **Tap...Tap...Tap**

 ** _Clekk~_**

Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung mendekati seorang namja lagi yang sedang duduk terikat dengan keadaan mengenaskan di atas kerusi kayu.

"hai Mr.Lee" sapa namja jangkung itu pada Mr.Lee(namja yang sdg terikat).

"YOU'RE THE WORST NIGHTMARE I'VE EVER MET!!" Maki Mr.Lee pada namja jangkung itu.

"Relax Mr.Lee. keep your energy and never waste it,because our time is still long." Lelaki jangkung itu mula menarik kerusi lalu duduk di depan Mr.Lee yang kelihatan lemah tapi dengan mulut masih berbisa.

"just shut hell up oh sehun!!" Mr. Lee meludah tepat di wajah lelaki jangkung itu yang diketahui bernama sehun tanpa rasa takut.

Sehun mula terlihat marah. Dia berdiri dari kerusinya lalu menendang kerusi yang diduduki oleh Mr. Lee.

 **Bruk!!**

Mr.Lee dengan secara tidak langsung terjatuh ke lantai. dia mengerang sakit bila tulang belakangnya hampir remuk apabila bersentuhan dengan kerasnya lantai.

"I have warned not to occasionally induce my anger!" bentak sehun sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan kecil dari saku jas rapinya lalu membersihkan ludahan yang terkena di wajah tampannya.

Mr.Lee mula kelihatan lelah lalu memejamkan matanya seketika. Sehun mendekati tubuh tergeletak Mr.Lee.

"Mr.Lee..." suara sehun sedikit berubah. Mr. Lee mula menatap lemah sehun.

"what do you want form me?" bisiknya lemah.

"Let start from begining. Good morning Mr.Lee.. how is your night? good or bad service i'm giving? I think it's not really bad,right? Okay enough with this empty conversation, let's go straight to the main point.. **where do you hide my stuff?** you know i do not like scams.." ujar sehun panjang lebar sambil menatap Mr. Lee tajam.

"Although i'm dead i will not tell you the coordinate of the stuff.." ujar Mr.Lee dengan tenaganya.

"don't want? oke, as you wish" Sehun tersenyum sinis lalu mula memetik jarinya dan sejenak itu juga di depan mereka sekarang muncul tiga layar monitor besar.

Mr.Lee terkejut bila mendapati ketiga layar tersebut menampilkan keluarganya. di layar pertama Isterinya yang sedang diikat dengan mata tertutup. layar kedua memperlihatkan anak lelaki Mr.Lee yang sudah babak belur dan terakhir anak perempuan Mr.Lee yang diserkap di sebuah bilik. kelihatan matanya merah akibat menangis terlalu banyak.

"now Mr.Lee, i want you too play some game with me. A simple game but can spoil your life forever if your choose were wrong." dari dalam saku seluarnya sehun mengeluarkan tiga batang kayu kecil dengan bahagian bawahnya digenggam oleh sehun.

"wanna?"

"sure your bastard"

Sehun menunjukkan smriknya. "now choose which one of this stick represent of your son."

"the third one."

"owh~ sorry, but wrong answer Mr.Lee and now fo the punishment" sehun membuatkan muka belas kasihan lalu menatap ke arah layar diikuti Mr.Lee.

 _BRUK!!_

 _"AKH!!!"_

JUNHO!!!" Mr.Lee menatap geram ke arah layar apabila anak lelakinya dipukul membabi buta oleh anak-anak buah sehun.

"haha... the next one.. now choose that represent your daughter"

Mr.Lee menelan kasar ludahnya. Dia mula berkeringatan dingin.

"the middle.."

"ohh! now you get the right answer.."

Mr.Lee mendesah lega.

"but... i never say that the right answer doesn't have any punishment" suara serak sehun membuatkan jantung Mr.Lee berdegup laju sentak itu juga matanya menatap layar monitor kedua.

 _"kyaaa!! appa!! help me!!!"_ kedengaran suara anak perempuan Mr.Lee menjerit seraya itu monitor menayangkan segerombolan lelaki sedang melakukan hal bejet kepada anak perempuanya.

"LEE MIN AH!!" urat leher Mr.Lee kelihatan dan mula menandakan yang Mr.Lee sangat marah sekarang.

"now.. the last one.."

"stop the fucking hell oh sehun!!!" maki Mr.Lee.

"relax Mr.Lee. take your time and choose now."

"the last.."

"poor you Mr.Lee . do you never learn from the past? anyway, you're wrong. Get the slut right now.."

 _"let me go!!"_

Mr.Lee tersentak. "Yuri-ah!!"

isteri Mr.Lee dibawa masuk ke dalam bilik yang sehun dan Mr.Lee tempati dengan segerombolan lelaki berbaju hitam mengikut mereka dari belakang.

"jung ho-ah!"

"now my fellows.. have you let your beast out for this several days?" suara sehun bergema di bilik kosong itu.

"not yet.."

"so.. for tonight, let your beast out and enjoy the desert. all of you.."

Selepas mengatakan itu sehun berlalu pergi dengan kedua belah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku seluarnya. dari jauh dapat sehun dengarkan pelbagai umpatkan yang di lepaskan padanya dari Mr.Lee namun prinsip sehun hanyalah...

 **PENGKHIANAT HARUS MATI!!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Yak!!!! Xi luhan bangun!!!!" Suara cempreng si bacon mengema.

"Ah! Berisik!" Gadis bernama luhan itu mengendahkan teriakan si bacon.

"Dasar anak gak tau diri!!" Dengan langkah merungut baekhyun keluar dri kamar luhan. Dan itu membuatkan pertanyaan timbul di benaknya luhan.

"Tidak seperti biasanya.. Anehh" namun luhan tidak mau pusing lalu kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan mulus karna...

 **SPLASHH**

"Kyaa!!"

Baekhyun kembali dengan sebaldi air lalu menyiram wajah cantik luhan dan alhasilnya luhan 100 persen sadar dari tidur nya.

"Good job xi luhan. Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Baekhyun memberikan tawa manisnya kepada luhan.

"Sialan kau byun. Akan ku pastikan kau mendapat balasannya" geram luhan sambil bangun dari ranjangnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Waktumu bersiap hanya tinggal 10 menit. Lalu berdoa agar kau tidak dimarahi kim sosaengnim!!" Teriak baekhyun sebelum melarikan diri dari umpatan luhan.

 **~Dark Revenge~**

 **Luhan POV**

Sial sekali nasibku pagi ini, gara-gara si baekhyun, aku harus menyuci toilet yeoja seharian! Dan dia malah enak-enakkan. Jika ketemu mau ku habisin dia.

Aku berjalan di lorong kelasku dengan mulut yang penuh umpatan tanpa aku sadar seseorang menabraku dengan cukup kuat sehinggakan pantatku mencium lantai terlebih dahulu.

Bruk!

Tuhkan. Benar-benar sial. Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari jatuhku lalu menatap tiang di depanku eh ralat manusia tiang di depanku. Pantasan dia gak ikut jatuh. Tubuhnya terlalu tinggi.

"Hey kau! Jalan pake mata!" Seruku kesal. Tapi manusia ini malah memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Maaf setahuku. Jalan itu pake kaki bukan mata"

Aku ikutan menampil tampang datarku.

"Ya sudah lah." Tidak ingin berdebat aku segera berlalu namun bru dua langkah mahu pergi namja itu memanggilku.

"Chogi?"

"Ne?" Aku menoleh penasaran. Namja itu mendekatiku lalu mengaruk tengkuknya.

"Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" Hell! Apa apaan ini?!.

"Maaf?" Ulangku tidak mengerti. Namja itu menghela nafas lalu menatapku.

"Begini. Aku baru pindah kesini.. Jadi namaku park chanyeol selamat berkenalan" namja itu menghulurkan tangannya. Aku belum menyahut hanya menatap. Yah.. Yang aku simpulkan namja ini mahu berteman gak salah toh. Dengan senyuman aku menyahut tangannya.

"Xi luhan,selamat berkenalan."

Luhan pov end

Kringg!!

Sahutan tangan mereka terlepas apabila bell berbunyi.

"Maaf aku harus ke kelas , sampai jumpa." Ujar luhan lalu berlari meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian.

"Xi luhan." Bisik chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menaip sesuatu disitu lalu tersenyum misteri.

~ **Dark Revenge** ~

 _hai semuanya. di chapter berikutnya maaf bahasanya agak mendukacitakan karna author kali ini dari luar negara. jadi ingin mencuba nulis ff indon gitu. jadi di chapter ini saya hanya menyempatkan nulis sedikit adanya faktor masalah kesihatan dimana tangan saya terpaksa digips TT dan harus menjalani pembedahan. jangan khawatir. saya akan berusaha fast update dan memperbaiki kesalahan saya. mohon sarannya. saranghae!!_

 _terimakasih kepada yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya._


End file.
